The invention relates to a long-range optical device having at least two tubes corresponding to the features in the preambles of claims 1 to 4.
Binocular field glasses with a laser range finder are known, in which a functional element of the laser range finder is also integrated into one of the two visual beam paths. Thus, as described in DE 10 2004 054 182 B4, the objective-side beam path of one of the two observation beam paths of the field glasses simultaneously forms a part of the beam path of the laser receiver and the laser radiation reflected by the object is deflected to the laser receiver or detector respectively by means of an optical splitter. On the other hand a separately constructed beam path is provided for the laser transmitter, arranged in the region of the hinging axis of the field glasses and aligned parallel to the observation axes of the visual beam path. A collimation lens is provided for this purpose in front of the laser transmitter on the light output side. A disadvantage of these binoculars with a laser range finder is that the handling of the device is made more difficult and none of the desired ergonomics is possible in such binoculars with this corresponding configuration.
Furthermore, it is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,951 B2 to provide a laser range finder in a long-range optical device which can be used to observe a remote object via a visual beam path. In this arrangement a laser beam is introduced into the visual beam path between the eye of the observer and user of the visual beam path and a focusing device for the visual beam path, and the laser beam reflected by the object is fed to a laser receiver for analysis via an optical system in front of the eye of the user. A disadvantage of this is that a rotating screen driven by a motor is required, in order to maintain a separation of the emitted laser beam and the reflected laser beam.
Further known long-range optical devices have dedicated beam paths both for the visual beams and the laser beam and the reflected laser beams, which are directed towards the remote object via separate optical devices. The focusing of the laser beam in such arrangements, both for the emitted laser beam and for the laser beam reflected from the object, is effected via respectively dedicated focusing devices, which are drive-connected to the focusing device for the visual beam path activated by the operator. Due to the complex structure, a large number of mechanical and optical components are required.
Other long-range optical devices, for example that in DE 197 27 988 A1 and those of DE 69 18 690 U, DE 295 18 708 U1, DE 101 22 936 A1 and DE 27 14 412 A1 also described a very wide range of configurations of laser range finders in connection with visual beam paths, wherein an exact measurement result cannot be achieved however, due to the complex structure and the guiding of the beam.